


Wrapped Up Tight

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Series: Begin Again [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fox Stiles, Good Peter Hale, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werecreature Stiles, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: A quick one shot of the beautiful relationship between the trio.





	Wrapped Up Tight

**Author's Note:**

> It is literally 1:53 am and I can't sleep. So I wrote this. I know I am still writing my angsty sequel to the first in the series But I thought I d give the boys a break and a little fluffy love! But hope it's okay.  
> Just comment and tell me how you like it and leave kudos!!

Sunlight greeted Stiles as he opened his eyes. The brightness made him groan and roll over. The intended spot of his new sleeping place was in the defined chest of a werewolf who would protect him from the sun. And the cold. 

Meeting cold sheets and a hard wall made Stiles groaned. Reaching blindly around he grasped his pillow and shoved his head underneath and curled the rest of the way under his blanket.

Soft footsteps could be heard coming towards the bed and a hand ran down his side and ended up resting on his hip.

 "Stiles" Chris' voice made Stiles whine and curl up more. " We are not doing this again Love. "Chris murmured placing a kiss to the boy's head. Stiles ignored him.

 "Stiles"

Why couldn't he leave him alone. He was trying to sleep.

 "Stiles come on. You are going to be breakfast-less if you don't get up. Your Father made pancakes." 

Groaning Stile slipped out, fighting off sleep now, and launched himself across the room trying to muster up some grace as he pulled on random pants.

 "Peter! I swear to God or whatever being is listening right now I will skewer your bottomless pit werewolf ass if you eat all the pancakes."  Chris chuckled as Stiles danced around still swearing and yelling threats.

 "If you would wake up when your alarm goes off you wouldn't have to worry about this" Chris cut into Stiles ' yelling.

 "Oh shut up Mr. I'm up at buckass dawn" The teenager muttered and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Really Stiles." Peter intervened stepping into the room. He was dressed in his usual V-neck goodness.

"Must you be so annoyingly rude in the morning to our dear Chris when he was doing you a favor of waking you up when you should have been awake by now? And to think I was just going to leave you there."

 "Peter, you were going to leave him there so you could have him all day." Chris stated crossing his arms.

Peter met Chris' eyes.  "My Dear I have absolutely no idea what you mean." His eyes held fake innocence.

A sound suddenly drew the men's attention. Nails on hardwood floor. Taking a sweep of the room the two noticed Stiles was missing. 

 Shaking his head Chris chuckled at the werefox's actions and followed the sound down the stairs. Peter trailed behind. 

Walking into the kitchen as clanging was growing steadily louder Chris stepped around the corner to notice a strip of a red fluffy Fox jumped down from the table and towards the living room a handful of pancakes having from his mouth.

 A plate was upturned where Peter was previously sitting before he went to wake the sleeping boy up and the pancakes were gone.

 "Stiles did you seriously take my pancakes even though there was plenty left?" Peter demanded staring down at the fox. 

Chris snorted.

 "Your a devil's spawn Stiles." Peter said shaking his head and heading to refill a plate. 

 Stiles dropped the pancakes on the floor and Chris watched as the pancakes were quickly inhaled by the fox.

Yipping, Stiles licked his paw and brought it up to attempt to clean the sticky syrup from his muzzle.

 Chris sighed and went over to the sink to set a washrag after a few minutes of Stiles' failed attempts to get clean. "This is why we don't do this" Chris murmured and wiped him clean.

Peter snorted and stood pancakes long gone. " Well I must be going. My  _Alpha_ wants to speak with me and you know my nephew. He can't take a no from anyone. " Peter crouched down and stuck a hand in Chris's hair pulling into a kiss. Pulling away he looked down to Stiles  "Can you shift back so I can get a ki-ack" Stiles surged toward and locked all over Peter's face.

Pushing away Stiles he stood shaking his head. "Was that very necessary you brat?" Peter demanded. Bending over He pulled Chris into another kiss before standing up and walking towards the front door when Stiles suddenly shifted back and tackled Peter, bringing their lips  together.

 "What was that for?" Peter whispered.

 Stiles winked. "Only Chris gets two kisses?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I  
> Comment and leave kudos please!


End file.
